1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to suspended body support devices in general and particularly to suspended recliners which may be hung by a single point and have leg rests which may be positioned at various angular orientations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hammocks have been known and used for many years as a means of relaxation. These prior known hammocks have been plagued with various deficiencies however. Notable among these deficiencies has been the lack of ease of entry to and exit from the hammock. A great deal of effort has normally been required in order to allow one to enter or exit from the hammock as these prior hammocks have been known to swing out of the way of a user. This particular deficiency is especially notable as one reaches the later stages in life and one's agility and aptitude in dealing with these situations necessarily decreases.
Certain prior art hammocks have also been provided with means whereby the leg portion of the user may be varied as desired. This feature is particularly useful when one wishes to change position to conduct such activities as reading, wherein a more upright position would be desirable as compared to a reclining position which is preferable for sleep. Certain hammocks which provide this adjustability feature are unduly complicated and are, therefore, given to frequent repair and adjustments.
The normal hammock as it has evolved through the decades requires a two-point hanging system whereby two positions in which opposite ends of the hammock must be attached are necessitated with the positions being the proper distance from one another in order to provide the hammock with the proper support. This requirement has necessitated the development of special racks on which hammocks may be hung.
Prior known hammocks include U.S. Pat. No. 370,222, issued Sept. 20, 1887, to Travers. The Travers patent shows a hammock-chair in which the footrest will be automatically put into position when a person enters the hammock. This device requires a two position suspension device as well as lacks an adequate locking mechanism for holding the footrest in a horizontal position once it has been placed in that position. U.S. Pat. No. 595,336, issued Dec. 14, 1897, to Palmer, shows a hammock attachment in which provision is made for interrupting the natural curve of the hammock to form a seat for the convenience of the occupant and also provides a footrest attachment capable of adjusting to hold the lower limbs in different positions. The Palmer device again requires a two point hanging mechanism and requires a very complex mechanism to perform its intended function. U.S. Pat. No. 614,621, issued Nov. 22, 1898, to Palmer, discloses a hammock which is bifurcated throughout a portion of its length to provide a footrest. U.S. Pat. No. 645,805, issued Mar. 20, 1900, to Graham, contemplates a hammock having separated portions on each end which portions are suspended by separate suspension means. In this way, the head and the feet of the occupant may be individually adjusted as desired. U.S. Pat. No. 777,919, issued Dec. 20, 1904, to Randall, shows a convertible hammock and hammock chair wherein a plurality of ropes are attached along the length of the hamock and by adjusting tension on the ropes, various positions of the hammock may be provided.